Keep Me Close, I Love You
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: Funny how such large emotions can come from such small looks. Fairly short introduction to the Quinntana romance. Brittana never happened, Britt is with Rachel so nothing sad with Santana there.
1. Kiss Me

Once again, Quinn Fabray was left feeling completely and utterly confused, much like she was every time she was kissed. Only this time, she hadn't been kissed, she hadn't even been _anything. _All she'd done was look at her. She'd done that before, it wasn't like there was anything new there but something about the way she smiled, the way she quirked her eyebrow told her something else. _'Come on stop being stupid' _she thought to herself, '_Santana only asked if you wanted to go and watch a movie with her, what's so different about that, you do it all the time'. _

"Hey blondie," Santana waved her hand in front of Quinn's face, she'd zoned out about 30 seconds ago and hadn't even answered her question, "Q are you OK?"

"Fine, fine, I'm fine," the butterflies rose again in her stomach at the contact of Santana's hand to hers. Where was all of this coming from? Sure she'd had small and insignificant feelings for girls before; it didn't mean she'd ever acted on them, or even really thought about them but never did they involve _Santana. _And since when had all of this happened? They'd known each other since they were kids, all she was doing was asking her around for a movie.

"Are you going to come then?"

"What?"

"Come, tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh," Santana dropped her hand and stepped back, "the movie, Q, the movie,"

"Right, the movie. Yes, I will, I'll come around for six?"

"Can't wait."

'_What's troubling her?' _Santana thought as she watched Quinn run out of the locker room and supposedly to her first class. As she walked to Spanish, she wondered what had triggered Quinn's strange behaviour. Had anything strange happened to her recently? It could have something to do with Santana's coming out but Quinn knew about her being gay long before that and had never had a problem so it didn't seem to make sense for it to be that. Shaking her head and forgetting about her friend she continued with the rest of the day until time came for glee club. '_I wonder how long Mr Schuester could talk if Berry wouldn't insist on interrupting all the time'. _

"But Mr Schue, surely it'd make sense to do something a little more theatrical for the last song. We always do..." Santana stopped listening as she was sure what Berry said would be summed up for her soon enough. Glancing over to Brittany she couldn't help but smile, at least somebody appreciated Rachel's annoying rants, even if she didn't full understand them, she knew Britt took joy from her tiny girlfriend's passion for being a total pain in the ass. Keeping her eye on the door, she wondered what was keeping Quinn, she hadn't seen her since that morning in the locker room. Sure enough, as soon as her gaze moved to Rachel again for a split second, Quinn came bounding through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I-" as she noticed she'd cut off Rachel mid rant she added, "oops, sorry. I'll sit down," Taking a seat next to Santana, she flashed her the grin that had made a habit of forcing the Latina's heart rate to speed up considerably. Returning the smile, Santana lay her hand on the edge of her seat and Quinn stared at it.

'_I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. She's not even moving it. Hm, I wonder...' _laying her hand on top of Santana's, Quinn looked to the girl with flirty eyes, '_if we're nothing but friends then this is nothing, if she wants to be more, she'll look at me' _their eyes met and Quinn shook her head, '_I knew it'. _She decided to leave her hand there, curling her fingers around to hold the smaller girl's hand, she looked to Rachel who still hadn't shut up about what she made out to be the set-list for Nationals. It was a whole week away, why worry about it now when no doubt they'd need to change it on the plane there anyway? The bell went and the pair of them stayed sitting down watching the rest of the team walk out the choir room and into the weekend. Once Mr Schue had left, Santana made eye contact with the blonde again.

"I think we need to talk, don't we?" laughed Santana letting go of Quinn's hand and crossing her legs nervously.

"Perhaps that'd be best,"

"Well I knew you were confused but I didn't know you-"

"May I?" Quinn's eyes closed slightly as she looked to Santana who nodded allowing her to continue, "I didn't know I liked you until today but now it feels like I always have... Well, go on, say something,"

"I like you too," Quinn smiled and Santana laughed, "always have, Q. I thought you were just curious, I didn't think anything would actually happen between us,"

"Me neither," they shook their heads while staring at the floor and then simultaneously looked up to one another again, "do you want to come around mine before we go to yours? My Mom won't be in until after we've gone anyway,"

"Sure, why not." They drove to Quinn's house in the car her father had tried to bribe her with after her mother had kicked him out. It drove well and was always perfectly clean but something about it made Quinn feel uneasy, like her Dad was trying to buy her back or something. Nonetheless it was a beautiful car and didn't cost her a penny, "...Q!"

"What? Oh sorry, I don't know where I was," she laughed keeping her eyes fixed on the road.

"Well you weren't here," Santana lay her hand on the blonde's leg and felt a twitch, "are you OK?"

"I'd be a whole lot better if you weren't feeling me up when I'm trying to concentrate on the road," Santana pulled back defensively, "oh no I didn't mean it like that. It's just, distracting is all,"

"Is that right?" giggled Santana, turning her gaze back to Quinn.

Pulling onto the drive, Quinn jumped out of the car and ran around to open the door for Santana, "You're ridiculous, Q, you really are,"

"Well, whatever,"

After entering the huge house, Santana pushed Quinn and then began running up the stairs trying to beat the blonde to the top, something she had tried to do since they were six.

"Oh come on, come on San," Santana stopped on one of the steps and turned around to see Quinn, still at the bottom with her hands on her hips and an incredibly cute pout on her face.

"What?"

"Wait for me?"

"Well when you ask like that," Santana stood still and waited for Quinn to meet her on the stair only to be surprised by the blonde's burst of speed and the view of her running into her room. Before she had the time to catch up, she was running into Quinn's room to see the blonde dancing adorably in front of her bed. Running up to Quinn, she tackled her and pushed her onto the bed until she was straddling her. She could hear the breaks in Quinn's breaths as she looked down at her. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed, Santana could feel Quinn's hands running up her legs until they were laying around her waist. While her brain was still trying to catch up with the feelings whizzing around her body, she heard two words leave Quinn's quivering mouth.

"Kiss me."


	2. Rock Your World

Moving a stray from Quinn's face and tucking it behind her ear, Santana hovered over the blonde's dainty frame slightly becoming all too aware of what this would mean. Even after months of stupid flirting, nothing completely serious had happened between the pair but Santana knew all too well that after this, everything would be different. Forgetting the slight doubt held in the back of her head, she met Quinn's lips in a tender kiss. Feeling Quinn's sharp intake of breath, she slowed down and waited for some sign from Quinn that she was comfortable. A soft moan escaped the lips of the blonde and she deepened the kiss by moving her hand to the back of Santana's head and pulled her closer. After what felt like forever, Santana pulled back but stayed hovering over the other girl and smiling broadly.

"Well, wow," Quinn said, looking up to the other girl with an exasperated expression, "you are very good at that."

"So are you Q," laughed Santana shaking her head slightly.

"It makes sense now," nodded Quinn, keeping her eyes on Santana's.

"What's that?"

"Well, when I kissed Brittany, well it was a lot better than other people I'd kissed but it wasn't... well _that," _the pair laughed as Santana rolled off Quinn to sit next to her, "Hey what are you doing that?"

"Oh sorry Q, didn't know you wanted me stradling you when we're about to have a serious conversation,"

"OK OK," smirked the blonde before she hopped on top of the Latina causing her to laugh, "I agree, I should be on top, it _is _my house after all,"

"I can't believe I'm a better kisser than Britt," she shook her head, "I also can't believe _you're _a better kisser than Britt."

"Well thank you," Quinn arched her eyebrow and used her fingers to trail circles on Santana's upper arms, "how did this happen?"

"A little like how Britt and man hands happened don't you think?"

"If you mean by the kiss then yes but it was this morning I noticed something different with us," rolling off Santana, Quinn lay down next to the smaller girl and hugged into her side, "then I notced that things have been different for a while, don't you think?"

"Yes I do," she wrapped her arm around Quinn and pulled her closer, "and I think I know when it all happened,"

"Oh?"

"Mhm, it was that damn man hands' party, stupid attempt of getting us Glee club closer," Quinn nodded and allowed Santana to go on, "well when everyone else went and it was just us four, kissing Britt and Rachel seemed like nothing but I didn't _want _to kiss you,"

"Oh, thanks," huffed Quinn jokingly.

"No, let me explain. I didn't want to kiss you because I felt like kissing you would be serious or would ruin something with us. I think I_ respected _you too much,"

"You loved me too much," she questioned, immediately regretting saying anything Quinn shut her eyes and tried to forget saying it.

"Well, yes," not expecting this answer, Quinn rolled over so she could look Santana in the eyes, "shouldn't I have said that?"

"No, I mean, _yes _if that's what you feel,"

"It is," she nodded nervously, looking at Quinn for some sign of recognition. It came in another kiss, Quinn leaned and pecked Santana lightly on the nose before smiling into a deeper one on her full lips. Again struggling for air, Santana pulled back and began to laugh, "I guess this means you don't find it weird then?"

"Please, I'll _always _find you weird, just because you love me isn't going to change that,"

"Gee thanks Q, you are nothing but irresistable to me right now,"

"Thought so," the blonde lauged before taking the smaller girl's hand in hers and stroking the back of it tenderly, "still up for the movie tonight?"

"I actually have another idea. May I take you to dinner?"

"Oh so Santana Lopez_ is_ a romantic?" her eyebrow arched again as she teased the proud Latina before her.

"Hmm, don't push your luck Fabray or I might just leave you here and I'll catch dinner my myself,"

"I'm sure you'll look awesome sitting in Breadstix all by yourself,"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on taking you to Breadstix," Santana smirked to Quinn as she wore an intrigued expression, "well we always go there, I want our first date to be special."

"Wow you really are a romantic,"

"Well, yes,"

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Q. But I can guarentee it's gonna rock your world."

* * *

><p>"What's under the blanket?" questioned Quinn, eyeing the backseat cautiously, "Oh have you bought me a puppy!"<p>

"Yes, it's a puppy. It's our first date and I bought you a puppy," nodded Santana, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "no it's not a puppy."

"It's not fair to tease people with puppies San, it's just cruel," she pouted keeping her gaze on the blanket.

"It's a surprise, can't you wait half an hour?"

"Half an hour! How far away is the place?"

"Far enough," she winked before pulling away from Quinn's house. They drove to a new CD in Santana's car, Quinn realised it was different as soon as she got in; it wasn't the Amy Winehouse Santana usually bopped along to. It did, however, have some of her songs on.

"San?"

"Q?"

"Is this a new CD?"

"Yeah it's the one I listen to with my Dad, it's still in from when I took him to work this morning, sorry," she moved her hand to take out the CD.

"No, don't," smiled Quinn, placing her hand on the Latina's, "I like it,"

"Really?" Santana sounded surprised as she backed away from the music player and placed her hand on the edge of Quinn's seat instead.

"Hey just because I'm a small white girl doesn't mean I don't love me some Gaye,"

"Oh I know you love some _gay,_" smirked Santana, quirking her eyebrow at the blonde.

"You're funny," nodded Quinn laughing at her, "hey San?"

"Yes?" she turned right, away from the main place in Lima for restaurants much to Quinn's confusion, what was she up to?

"How long have you loved me?" Quinn saw Santana smirk at the question as she turned to see Quinn looking at her.

"Now isn't that a difficult question," she pondered, "I have no idea Q. A while? Yes, a long time, I can assure you that... I know when I knew I loved you."

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"When you kissed Britt," her voice turned serious, Quinn hadn't heard her like that before, "I felt an insane jealousy and I knew it wasn't for Britt because she'd already kissed Berry and it'd been fine. It was then I knew I loved you and also then I knew you were going to both ruin and make my life better,"

"Hmm I see," she held onto the hand Santana had lying on her chair, "me too,"

As they laughed and sang along with the words Santana was very impressed with Quinn knowing, they began to forget about the time and Quinn was actually surprised when they reached their destination.

"Santana, this is a field,"

"Are you kidding me?" she turned and looked Quinn in the eye, "You _don't _remember this place?" Quinn looked around and as soon as she saw a small rope swing, she knew exactly where she was and her eyes began to well up.

"You didn't,"

"I did," smiled Santana, squeezing the girl's hand even harder.

"And the blanket,"

"A picnic, naturally," she smirked before letting go of her hand and whipping the blanket off the basket, "I also brought extra blankets and pillows for us to lie down afterwards."

"You're unbelievable, thank you San," Quinn leaned in and kissed Santana's full lips tenderly a whisper of "I love you" escaped her mouth and Santana shuddered nervously, she couldn't screw this up.

"I know I am but you're worth it, come on let's eat,"

They walked over to the tree with the rope swing hand in hand with Santana carrying the basket and Quinn holding the blankets. As she lay down the thickest of the blankets, Santana tapped her lightly on the bum and laughed as she sat down pretending to have not felt it when in fact, the place still burned from contact. Opening the basket, she handed Quinn something wrapped in tin foil which she opened cautiously.

"Bacon sandwiches?" she laughed whole heartedly, "_and _they're still warm!"

"I do try my best for my lady," she winked, taking a bite into one of her sandwiches, "you like?"

"Of course I do," laughed Quinn, "it's not even cold out, such a beautiful night with such a beautiful girl,"

"Oh so you see yourself too?" deflected Santana.

"No, I see you," Quinn cupped one of her cheeks and smiled, "_you _are beautiful San,"

"Not as beautiful as you Q," she kissed her again before moving to sit next to her and look at the view of the city, "it looks even better at night, don't you think?"

"I do," Quinn began thinking about all the times the pair of them had come here when they were younger, "oh can you remember when Brittany broke the swing by running and jumping on it so we had to lie and tell her Mom that she tripped over the slide in the park? And then your Dad came with more rope to fix it?"

"Yes," laughed Santana, "Britt never wanted to come again did she?"

"No but we made her, we loved this place," she finished her sandwich and looked to Santana, the lights in the distance shining on her face in the light of the moon, "what changed? How did we end up here?"

"I don't know, life?"

"You could say that about anything though, life changes everything but what changes life?"

"I don't know, the thing that made you seem so different to me. Something about the way you make my insides go fluttery and nervous and the way I feel about you resides in my throat as if to control my voice or maybe it's just the fact that you're so damn beautiful I can't look at you without wanting to hold you in my arms and never let go,"

"You're unbelievable,"

"You've said that already,"

"Well I mean it," giggled Quinn, "come on let's lie down," she took the pillows and lay them on the ground next to the tree and invited Santana to lie down next to her. As she stared up towards the stars, she felt Santana grasp her and and play with her fingers. They sat there in silence, with nothing but full stomachs and the empty field surrounding them.

After a while sitting in silence, Santana spoke up, "Quinn?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will you, please, do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"Do you make a habit of asking people to be your girlfriend on the first date?" teased Quinn before propping herself up on her elbow to look at Santana, "I'd love to, San," she bend her neck down to kiss her and instinctively, Santana sat up and rolled Quinn over so she was laying on top of her. Through the two layers of fabric from their dresses, Santana could feel the blonde's heart race, or was that hers? Letting Santana take control, Quinn lay her head back and moved with Santana until she pulled away for air. Becoming fully aware of Quinn's breasts pushed up against her own, a throbbing began between her legs which didn't seem to go anywhere. Pulling Santana in for another kiss, Quinn rolled the both of them over and began massaging the top of Santana's arms. Receiving a moan from Santana and an urge from within, Quinn moved her hand to cup one of her girlfriend's boobs in her hand. Santana repositioned herself so Quinn's knee was between her legs and began to grind on it earning a smirk from Quinn who reciprocated the movement.

"You sure?" asked Quinn nervously.

"If you are," she panted, "are you?"

"Mmm," was all Quinn could muster as she trailed her fingers down the side of Santana's body until they reached the hem of her dress.

"Yes," came from the girl while Quinn moved down her body and ducked under the dress. Placing kisses up her thighs and onto the black panties she was greeted with, she felt Santana's body buckle and twist. Trying her best not to tease her girlfriend too much, Quinn moved the fabric to the side allowing her to reach her destination. Feeling the effect she had on Santana only turned her on more as she gave her girlfriend what she wanted. As Santana rode out all she had in her, Quinn watched her face. That may not have been Santana's first experience with a girl but it was Quinn's and there she was taking charge, finding out she actually could do it.

"How... did you... _do... _that?" Santana asked through breaths.

"I... I don't know," laughed Quinn trying to ignore the throbbing between her own legs, "but I'm guessing it worked?"

"Oh it worked," came from Santana before she winked at Quinn, "come on let me..._ work..._ on you."


	3. Keep Me Close, I Love You

"You just had sex," Brittany's eyes widened as she looked from Santana to Quinn. They had made plans on Friday to meet up with her and Rachel at the Berry household on Saturday night.

"So did you," laughed Santana to which Rachel began to blush and Brittany just shrugged.

"Yeah but I have a girlfriend, _you _don't," she pointed to Santana and then to Quinn.

"Who?" questioned Quinn, she thought the original statement was just aimed towards Santana.

"Both of you," she nodded, smiling widely, "so who are the lucky ladies?"

"What makes you think _mine _was a lady?" Quinn winked to Santana who just shook her head and looked to the psychic blonde as she began to laugh.

"Please Quinn, you're totally capital G gay," she nodded and nudged Rachel, "like Kurt,"

"And me," in-putted Santana.

"Me too," Rachel raised her hand and Brittany just smiled at her.

"So come on, who is it?" Brittany persisted, looking again at the pair who just entered Rachel's house.

"Well if you'd let us come in normally you would know by now," said Quinn who looked to Santana for permission to which she nodded, "we're together,"

"Well of course we're together, we're all together here but who did you sleep with?"

"No Britt, they mean... you mean?" questioned Rachel, beaming while looking between the pair who nodded as Santana snaked her arm around Quinn's waist.

"No way," the blonde began jumping up and down and ran around the sofa before returning to her spot in the hall, "finally!"

"I know, finally," laughed Brittany high fiving Rachel before picking her up and spinning her around.

"I don't like it when people act like they knew something all along and we only just realised it yesterday," commented Quinn, hugging further into Santana's side.

"And you already had sex, jeez Santana you don't waste much time do you?" giggled Rachel after being put down by Brittany.

"Actually, it wasn't _me _who started it,"

"Hey less of this conversation, can't you just be happy for us?" Quinn protested jokingly.

"Oh we _are _happy for you, we were actually _un-_happy for you when you didn't kiss at my party," giggled Rachel, "we've discussed it many times," and Brittany nodded along.

"I'm so happy for you two," the tall blonde pulled the two of them into a hug, "happy foursome,"

"That sounds really, really wrong babe," laughed Rachel.

"Never mind," shrugged Britt, "now come on we made pizza and it's totally gonna be delicious," she lead them into the kitchen and cautiously opened the door to the oven. As Rachel and Britt walked around the kitchen sorting dinner out, Santana and Quinn sat at the table and watched them.

"Don't they look like,"

"Like a real couple?" added Santana with a smile.

"Yeah,"

"Well it's been a few months, for Brittany that's practically marriage," laughed Santana before looking to Quinn who had on her sad eyes, "what's wrong baby?"

"Do you think we'll end up like that, or are we just all about sex like they made out?"

"Don't be silly, of course we're not. You saw my cute side last night, and there's a lot more of that to come. Sometimes I might even dive into that around people if your cute little butt is lucky enough," Quinn smiled and took Santana's hand over the table, "OK?"

"OK San, I just don't want sex to be all we are, all we talk about because no matter _how _much I enjoyed last night, that's not what I'm all about," Santana nodded and squeezed her hand gently.

"I know, and it's not. It's not me either you know, even if people think it is,"

"I know San, and I love you because of all you are," she leaned over and landed a chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"Aren't they cute," Rachel said leaning into Brittany while Britt looked at the couple over the petite girl's head.

"Yes we are," grinned Quinn, glad to see that the other couple didn't keep questioning the sex part of their relationship. The rest of the night was spent mostly eating, talking and laughing. Especially after Rachel suggested they watch Funny Girl. Santana couldn't believe the petite girl's persistence. No matter how many times her and Quinn said no, she'd still try every time to get them to watch it. She wondered how many times Britt had seen it.

Looking at Quinn she didn't know how she'd gotten so lucky, the blonde beauty just let off this aura which made it impossible for anyone around her to be upset, she'd never known anyone dislike Quinn, even in her previously bitchy days. The boys who she'd turned down even stayed completely enthralled by her and yet here she was being the girlfriend of Santana Lopez. A girl who no matter how hard her exterior, had some serious self confidence issues. Walking around Lima hadn't always been easy for Santana, when she first moved there with her family with English as her second language, she had faced some serious hate. That was partly the reason it took her so long to accept the fact that she was gay. It only meant that there was something else for people to pick on. It was also the reason that she was a bitch all the time, at least if she scared people, she'd be in control of the fear.

"San?" Quinn questioned, Santana realised she'd clearly been somewhere else as she snapped back to reality, "Are we staying here tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know, sure. Do you want to?"

"Sure, why not, thanks Rachel,"

"Yeah thanks Berry," smiled Santana.

"San," warned Quinn and Brittany together to which Santana sighed.

"Sorry, Rachel." the four of them stayed chatting for a while before Brittany said she was tired and so the pair of them retired upstairs. Santana and Quinn made their way downstairs to where the parties were held, somewhere they were used to sleeping only this time they were a couple. Stripping down to their underwear, they climbed onto the sofa bed and snuggled under the covers they'd found on top of the drinks cupboard, the same place they always were. As Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders and hugged her close, she felt Santana's breathing settle down.

"I love you," spoke the Latina simply. It didn't matter that they'd only been together a day and yet Quinn didn't want to let go of her ever. It didn't matter that she'd had sex with her the first day they were together even though she'd never had sex with anyone else that meant anything before. It didn't even matter that the basement of Rachel Berry's house seemed like the happiest place on the Earth at that moment. What _did _matter was that Quinn Fabray had never felt as happy as she did in that moment. With all the trials she'd faced and had yet to face, she knew in that moment that it'd all be worth it. She knew that the girl in her arms was worth every shitty thing she'd been through and would get her through all that was to come. Feeling Santana roll her over and snake her arm around her dainty waist, she felt a new sense of safety and comfort, making her even more certain of the significance of Santana in her life.

"Keep my close," she sighed allowing all of Santana's being surround her, "I love you."


End file.
